


Don't follow me

by OhMistakeShiny



Series: Little drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Prompt Challenge, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Sephiran thinks about Zelgius in his plan. Prompt 81 "I need you to leave"





	Don't follow me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played yet the Tellius (I really want but I'm stuck in Sacred Stones and Thracia for now) so I don't know if I got the characters right. Hope you like it

Sephiran looked up when he heard the lock of the cell being open and saw Zelgius go into it and say,"we have no time to lose, hurry up"

Sephiran took a deep breath. He got up and started walking following Zelgius for the next part of their plan, his plan, the awakening of the goddess and he knew he had to be fast and Zelgius also knew it, that's why he had come so quickly for him. Sephiran didn't deserve him like he hadn't deserved Altina. Pain was the only thing he brought. He stopped and Zelgius looked back at him and came in front.

Sephiran started talking, "I need you to leave. I'm sure you have someone else you care about, I can do the rest by myself, be with them"

Zelgius looked at the floor, probably thinking in that someone, but later he grabbed Sephiran's face and their foreheads touched, "I will go with you until the end. Also I have my own affairs, that kid is always where danger is"

"Then let's go"


End file.
